


the fury of the big Bad Wolf (part two of "pain to forgive")

by no_mourners_no_funerals



Series: we’re all stories in the end / doctorxrose [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Wolf, Confused Amy, F/M, Pissed Amy, Pissed Rose, Reunion, Rory being a fanboy, The TARDIS - Freeform, Time Lady Rose, Tyler Slap, idk how to tag, part two of "pain to forgive"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_mourners_no_funerals/pseuds/no_mourners_no_funerals
Summary: Reunions, Rory being a clever fanboy, pissed and confused Amy (i always wanted to write her like that - so Scottish), BaD wOlF, The Doctor was given a slap and Rose is a Time Lady. Also, the Tardis misses her Wolf.or: Rory notices something on the Tardis and things escalatePART TWO OF "PAIN TO FORGIVE" - the last one (it's a twoshot)





	the fury of the big Bad Wolf (part two of "pain to forgive")

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas Noches Mi Bitches!  
> Your saviour is here with a sequel! (sry i just love loki)  
> this is happier and Rose is pissed but understanding  
> Amy is not, though, and Rory has to hold her back  
> READ "why do memories hurt?" FIRST

*five and a half months later*

Rory didn't tell Amy about what the Doctor told him. Yes, she was his wife and all of that, but frankly, the Doctor was right. She wouldn't behave normally after she learned about it. He, though, didn't mention it at all since the day on that frozen planet. But he did notice more things now, more details made sense. Mainly about the TARDIS. Here and there, he saw carved roses, some wolves too.

Her name was Rose.

She became the Goddess of Time, the Bad Wolf.

Yeah, now he got it. Once, on his walks through the TARDIS, he even found her room. He left right away, but it made him realise something. It wasn't just the Doctor who missed her.

The ship did too.

***

The Doctor ran, laughing maniacally, to the TARDIS. The Ponds followed... not so fast. When they reached the box, Rory had a hunch. He looked at the place were once _Police Public Call Box_ was written.

He froze.

There was no _Police Box_. Just... _Bad Wolf_. Amy looked at him confused, but, well, she didn't know.

"Doctor!" Rory yelled.

The Doctor ran out of the box and was already rambling something about loud humans, but shut up immediately after he noticed the same thing as Rory did.

Amy looked back and forth between her husband and her best friend. Both of them ignored her and ran into the TARDIS. The console was glowing with an eerie gold light. The Doctor stopped, and Rory slammed into his back. He didn't care right now, though.

"Is it what I think it might be?" Rory asked quietly.

The Doctor didn't answer, just looked in awe at the gold light.

"Impossible..." He whispered.

He slowly took a step closer to the light. That's when it suddenly took shape of a human. And even though the light was still too bright, too unfocused, Rory had a pretty good idea who it might be. But like the Doctor said, it was impossible. He ignored his wife's glares.

The figure raised her hand and all of the doors and corridors going out of the console room, slammed shut. And then they heard a voice. Multi-layered and with a metallic after sound, but still crystal clear.

"I aM tHE bAd wOlf. i CreATe MyseLf."

Rory looked at the being, breathless. Even Amy stopped shooting death stares at her boys.

The Doctor slowly, as if he didn't dare to believe his eyes, walked up the few steps, onto the glass floor. Still, he stood a good couple of meters away from the being. From this distance he could see the words Bad Wolf running through the screen on the console. He also noticed, that one part of the console was rising. He dropped to his knees and yelled.

"Close your eyes!"

Rory and Amy did what he said, while the glowing person opened the Heart of the TARDIS. The light from the being slowly poured into the console. Soon, they could open their eyes. If the Doctor wasn't on his knees already, he would certainly fall on his ass. There stood, exactly as he remembered her, Rose Tyler.

"Impossible..." He said softly once again.

Then, he noticed her expression. She was furious. Even though she poured the excess energy into the Heart, her eyes were still glowing with the golden light, what only suggested that one wrong word and the fury will escape. Silence fell. Even though the situation didn't look nice for the Doctor, Rory smiled softly. Well, now he knew why the Doctor loved her. From the looks of it, she took none of the Doctor's nonsense. He waited at what will happen next without taking a breath. If the doors were open, he would probably leave them alone, it was private matter, but under these circumstances... he will watch.

Rose made a few strides and reached the Doctor. She took the front of his shirt and dragged him up, so his face was on her level.

Rory noticed that Amy moved forwards, but he stopped her. What made her glare, of course.

The Doctor looked quite scared. Rose let him go, but before he could breathe with relief, she gave him a best Tyler slap she could manage.

"Oi! Who the hell do you think you are!" Amy yelled.

Rory dragged his fuming wife behind him and nodded to Rose. She got the message. Basically, it meant: Carry on.

Meanwhile, the Doctor rubbed his jaw.

" _What_ was that for!?" Rose yelled incredulously, looking at him like he was an idiot.

Rory frowned. The Doctor didn't say anything.

Rose continued her tirade.

"One. For not giving me a bloody choice. Two. For not even saying a bloody "goodbye"! Three. For leaving me on that godforsaken beach for a second time! Four. For not telling your companions about me, even when I recall that you promised! Five. For not using that big brain of yours and not figuring out THAT HE BLOODY FORGOT EVERYTHING!"

The Doctor looked scared, intimidated and guilty. Rory knew what she was talking about, but also knew that for Amy it had to look very weird. Rose continued.

"Six. For "Does it need saying?", because, yes, it bloody does! And seven. FOR THINKING THAT I WOULD BLOODY PREFER HIM!"

Then she stopped, grabbed the Doctor behind his neck and slammed her lips into his.

Rory grinned. Amy looked completely shocked. Well, not as shocked as the Doctor. When they finished snogging, Rose eyes weren't glowing any more and she spoke with a much softer tone.

"And that... that was for the intentions and your bloody selflessness. And the pain you had to suffer."

She hugged the Raggedy Man briefly and pushed him onto the jump seat. The Doctor didn't protest, he was stunned. The woman turned to Amy and Rory. She smiled. Amy was confused and angry and escaped from Rory's grip.

"Who the hell you are!?"

Rose rolled her eyes and smirked, looking at the calmer man.

"Calm down, Amy." Said Rory.

Amy turned to him.

"Calm down!? Calm down? A woman bursts into the TARDIS, slaps the Doctor, yells at him, snogs him, he doesn't even say a word and you act as if it's fine and dandy!"

Rory sighed and rubbed at his forehead. Rose smiled again.

"I guess that at least one of you knows who I am. He's right though, Amy, calm down."

Amy didn't look any calmer, though, and looked at her husband. Said husband looked at his feet.

"Rose." He said. "No idea how possibly you can be here, but I'm very glad you are. You should've seen him."

He gestured towards the Doctor, not looking Amy in the eyes.

"He was driving himself mad, missing you."

Amy's features softened, just a bit. Her tone was still sharp, though.

"And I knew nothing about it because?"

The Doctor answered this one.

"Because it hurt, Amy."

That answered her questions. The Doctor stood up.

"Is it really you?" He asked Rose, reaching for her face.

She nodded. Then, the Doctor smashed her in a hug. He was shaking. New tears were streaming down his face. Rose was stroking his back in soothing circles. She looked at the couple and flicked her hand in direction of one of the doors. It opened silently.

Before Amy could ask: "How did she do that?" Rory was dragging her towards the corridor. Before he left, he shot Rose a questioning glance. She nodded. Amy needed to know, she knew she'll understand, now she was just surprised.

When they left, Rose moved with the Doctor to the jump seat. He kept repeating "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" until she told him to shut up and it doesn't matter now, because they're together. When he calmed down, she asked.

"New New New Doctor?"

Said man, sorry - alien, smiled nervously.

"Radiation. Donna's grandfather lives, though."

They were silent for a couple of minutes, just enjoying each other's presence.

"How long? How long it has been, Rose?" The Doctor asked.

"Two hundred thirty two years, seven months, one day and nine hours since you left me on the beach. The Bad Wolf changed me, Doctor. She tied my timeline to yours. I will live exactly as long as you will. Aaaand... I'm technically a Time Lady. Two hearts, respiratory bypass, telepathy, regenerations (unlimited, though, I can't die before you do), all that stuff. I can give you a forever that will be exactly as long as yours. If you want."

She said it with a light tone, but she really was worried. What if he moved on?

The Doctor was stunned. He couldn't believe that. During all of his long life, he didn't dare to even dream about somebody who would live as long as he does. Well, about a somebody who would live as long and love him. He certainly didn't want an immortal enemy. He realised that Rose was waiting.

"Rose Tyler. There is no way that I wouldn't want you. You are the best thing that happened to me in all my thousand years. I love you." He finally said it. And, Rassilon, how good it felt! They both had tears streaming down their cheeks.

"I love you too, you daft old alien."

And she kissed him, like he never imagined someone would kiss him.

That was the story of a madman in a box and the Bad Wolf, two people with one mind, one soul and four hearts. The stuff of the legends.

**Author's Note:**

> Feelings?


End file.
